prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Let's! Fresh Pretty Cure! ~Hybrid ver.~
is the second opening song for Fresh Pretty Cure!, replacing Let's! Fresh Pretty Cure!. It is the first second opening in the Pretty Cure franchise, updated because of the appearance of a new main character mid-season. Some fans also claim that the opening was replaced because the original version was criticised for its singer's voice. Another version of the opening is present in the movie of Fresh Pretty Cure!, where Pretty Cure's voice actors replace the background chorus. It is entitled . This version was also played for the openings of episodes 37, 38, 39, 40, 41 and 42 due to the movie previews. Lyrics TV Size Version |-|Romaji= Furesshu Purikyua! Furesshu! Furesshu! Furesshu! Mabushī (rettsu!) hāto saikyō! (Furesshu!) Yottsu kasanete (chenji!) nebā gibu appu! (torai! Torai!) (Furesshu Purikyua! Furesshu Purikyua!) Egao gentei! Kibō kanaderu dorīmu raibu werukamu~!! (Nikoniko Purikyua!) (Ukiuki Purikyua!) Korabo ga kimete kibun sōkai gattsu pōzu! Furesshu Purikyua! (Kyua Kyua Purikyua!) (GO! Aheddo) Dare ni mo yuzurenai mamoritai mono ga aru Watashitachi no mirai zento yōyō yume moyō Furesshu! Furesshu! Furesshu! Tsunagaru (rettsu!) kizuna saikō! (Furesshu!) Ririshiku tsuyoku (faito!) pawā sakuretsu! (okkē!) Purikyua Bīto Appu↑ (panchi!) haiburiddo ni (kikku!) Rizumu awasete (atakku!) honki no shiawase (hai!) getto dayo!! Furesshu Purikyua! |-|Kanji= フレッシュプリキュア! フレッシュ! フレッシュ! フレッシュ! まぶしい (レッツ!) ハート最強! (フレッシュ!) 4つ重ねて (チェンジ!) ネバーギブアップ! (トライ! トライ!) (フレッシュプリキュア! フレッシュプリキュア!) 笑顔限定! 希望奏でるドリームライブ ウェルカム〜!! (ニコニコ プリキュア!) (ウキウキ プリキュア!) コラボがキメて 気分爽快ガッツポーズ! フレッシュプリキュア! (キュアキュア プリキュア!)(GO! アヘッド) 誰にもゆずれない 守りたいものがある 私達の未来 前途洋々 夢模様 フレッシュ! フレッシュ! フレッシュ! つながる (レッツ!) キズナ最高! (フレッシュ!) 凛々しく強く (ファイト!) パワー炸裂! (オッケー!) プリキュア ビートアップ↑ (パンチ!) ハイブリッドに (キック!) リズムあわせて (アタック!) 本気の幸せ (ハイ!) ゲットだよ!! フレッシュプリキュア! |-| English= Fresh Pretty Cure! Fresh! Fresh! Fresh! The bright (Lets!) heart is the strongest! (Fresh!) The four of us constantly (Change!) never give up! (Try! Try!) (Fresh Pretty Cure! Fresh Pretty Cure!) Smile uniquely! You hope to perform in a dream live so welcome! (Smile Pretty Cure! Cheerful Pretty Cure!) Collaboration is the key and I'm feeling fine in my guts pose! Fresh Pretty Cure! (Cure Cure Pretty Cure! GO!! Ahead) We'll never give in to anyone as long as we have something to protect All of our futures are woven patterns of dreams with boundless outlooks Fresh! Fresh! Fresh! A bonding (Let's!) relation is the best! (Fresh!) Gallant strength (Fight!) is a scorching power! (Okay!) Pretty Cure Beat Up↑ (punch!) in the hybrid way (kick!) Match our rhythm (Attack!) and get true happiness (yeah!) together!! Fresh Pretty Cure! Full Version |-|Romaji= Furesshu Purikyua! Furesshu! Furesshu! Furesshu! Mabushī (rettsu!) hāto saikyō! (Furesshu!) Yottsu kasanete (chenji!) nebā gibu appu! (torai! Torai!) (Furesshu Purikyua! Furesshu Purikyua!) Egao gentei! Kibō kanaderu dorīmu raibu werukamu~!! (Nikoniko Purikyua!) (Ukiuki Purikyua!) Korabo ga kimete kibun sōkai gattsu pōzu! Furesshu Purikyua! (Kyua Kyua Purikyua!) (GO! Aheddo) Dare ni mo yuzurenai mamoritai mono ga aru Watashitachi no mirai zento yōyō yume moyō Furesshu! Furesshu! Furesshu! Tsunagaru (rettsu!) kizuna saikō! (Furesshu!) Ririshiku tsuyoku (faito!) pawā sakuretsu! (okkē!) Purikyua Bīto Appu↑ (panchi!) haiburiddo ni (kikku!) Rizumu awasete (atakku!) honki no shiawase (hai!) getto dayo!! (Furesshu Purikyua! Furesshu Purikyua!) Honjitsu kaisei! Hikari afureru paradaisu joinasu!! (Hapihapi Purikyua!) (Rakiraki Purikyua!) Nenjū muchū "suki" ga pointo gāruzu raifu! Furesshu Purikyua! (Kyua Kyua Purikyua!) (GO! Mai wei) Ganbaru yokogao wa yappa kagayaiteru ne Don'na ni misu tte mo haran banjō yaruki jijō! Furesshu! Furesshu! Furesshu! Furikiru (rettsu!) genki saidai! (Furesshu!) Aratana sekai (faito!) mezashite janpu! (okkē!) Purikyua charenjā (panchi!) suriru kawashite (kikku!) Akiramenaide (atakku!) bacchiri shiawase (hai!) getto dayo!! Min'na ga soba ni iru sore ga chikara ni kawaru Omoiyaru mune ni wa mainichi yūki kyū seichō↑ Furesshu! Furesshu! Furesshu! Azayaka (rettsu!) kiseki zanshin! (Furesshu!) Ashita no tame ni (faito!) zenryoku batoru! (okkē!) Purikyua kurōbā (kyacchi!) kokoro yose ai (tacchi!) Heiwa shinjite (chenji!) ai wo yunizon☆ (torai! Torai!) Purikyua Bīto Appu↑ (panchi!) haiburiddo ni (kikku!) Rizumu awasete (atakku!) honki no shiawase (hai!) getto dayo!! Furesshu Purikyua! |-|Kanji= フレッシュプリキュア! フレッシュ! フレッシュ! フレッシュ! まぶしい (レッツ!) ハート最強! (フレッシュ!) 4つ重ねて (チェンジ!) ネバーギブアップ! (トライ! トライ!) (フレッシュプリキュア! フレッシュプリキュア!) 笑顔限定! 希望奏でるドリームライブ ウェルカム〜!! (ニコニコ プリキュア!) (ウキウキ プリキュア!) コラボがキメて 気分爽快ガッツポーズ! フレッシュプリキュア! (キュアキュア プリキュア!)(GO! アヘッド) 誰にもゆずれない 守りたいものがある 私達の未来 前途洋々 夢模様 フレッシュ! フレッシュ! フレッシュ! つながる (レッツ!) キズナ最高! (フレッシュ!) 凛々しく強く (ファイト!) パワー炸裂! (オッケー!) プリキュア ビートアップ↑ (パンチ!) ハイブリッドに (キック!) リズムあわせて (アタック!) 本気の幸せ (ハイ!) ゲットだよ!! (フレッシュプリキュア! フレッシュプリキュア!) 本日快晴! ヒカリ溢れるパラダイス ジョイナス!! (ハピハピ プリキュア!) (ラキラキ プリキュア!) 年中夢中「好き」がポイント ガールズライフ! フレッシュプリキュア! (キュアキュア プリキュア!)(GO! マイウェイ) ガンバル横顔は やっぱ輝いてるね どんなにミスっても 波乱万丈 やる気二乗! フレッシュ! フレッシュ! フレッシュ! ふりきる (レッツ!) 元気最大! (フレッシュ!) 新たな世界 (ファイト!) 目指してジャンプ! (オッケー!) プリキュア チャレンジャー (パンチ!) スリルかわして (キック!) あきらめないで (アタック!) バッチリ幸せ (ハイ!) ゲットだよ!! みんながそばにいる それが力に変わる 思いやる胸には 毎日勇気 急成長↑ フレッシュ! フレッシュ! フレッシュ! 鮮やか (レッツ!) 奇跡斬新! (フレッシュ!) 明日のために (ファイト!) 全力バトル! (オッケー!) プリキュア クローバー (キャッチ!) ココロ寄せ合い (タッチ!) 平和信じて (チェンジ!) 愛をユニゾン☆ (トライ! トライ!) プリキュア ビートアップ↑ (パンチ!) ハイブリッドに (キック!) リズムあわせて (アタック!) 本気の幸せ (ハイ!) ゲットだよ!! フレッシュプリキュア! |-| English= Fresh Pretty Cure! Fresh! Fresh! Fresh! The bright (Lets!) heart is the strongest! (Fresh!) The four of us constantly (Change!) never give up! (Try! Try!) (Fresh Pretty Cure! Fresh Pretty Cure!) Smile uniquely! You hope to perform in a dream live so welcome! (Smile Pretty Cure! Cheerful Pretty Cure!) Collaboration is the key and I'm feeling fine in my guts pose! Fresh Pretty Cure! (Cure Cure Pretty Cure! GO!! Ahead) We'll never give in to anyone as long as we have something to protect All of our futures are woven patterns of dreams with boundless outlooks Fresh! Fresh! Fresh! A bonding (Let's!) relation is the best! (Fresh!) Gallant strength (Fight!) is a scorching power! (Okay!) Pretty Cure Beat Up↑ (punch!) in the hybrid way (kick!) Match our rhythm (Attack!) and get true happiness (yeah!) together!! (Fresh Pretty Cure! Fresh Pretty Cure!) Today is sunny! Join us in a paradise full of light!! (Happy happy Pretty Cure!) (Lucky lucky Pretty Cure!) A crazy year of "love" is the point of a girl's life! Fresh Pretty Cure! (Cure Cure Pretty Cure!) (GO! My way) Doing your best to look good will of course make you shine No matter how eventful your mistakes are motivation is the key! Fresh! Fresh! Fresh! Shake it off (Let's!) and become happy to the max! (Fresh!) With this new world (Fight!) aim to jump high! (Okay!) Pretty Cure challenger (Punch!) with that past thrill (Kick!) Do not give up (Attack!) and get perfectly happy (High!) together!! Being by everyone's side gives me power to change Everyday I a rapid growth of courage appears within my chest↑ Fresh! Fresh! Fresh! Brilliant (Let's!) fresh miracle! (Fresh!) For tomorrow (Fight!) will come the best battle! (Okay!) Pretty Cure clover (Catch!) approached our hearts (Touch!) And made us believe in peace (Change) as love becomes unison☆ (Try! Try!) Pretty Cure Beat Up↑ (Punch) in a hybrid way (Kick!) Match our rhythm (Attack!) and get true happiness (yeah!) together!! Fresh Pretty Cure! Characters #Momozono Love / Cure Peach #Aono Miki / Cure Berry #Yamabuki Inori / Cure Pine #Higashi Setsuna / Cure Passion #Momozono Ayumi #Momozono Keitarou #Sawa Yuki #Yamabuki Tadashi #Yamabuki Naoko #Aono Remi #Chinen Daisuke #Mikoshiba Kento #Ichijo Kazuki #Tarte #Chiffon #Chinen Miyuki #Kaoru #Westar #Soular #Northa #Nakewameke Audio Videos References *Anime Lyrics dot Com - Let's! Fresh Pretty Cure! ~ Hybrid ver. ~, Transliterated by ainotenshi - Retrieved 2010-06-25. Category:Opening Songs Category:Songs Category:Fresh Pretty Cure!